Ice Princess
by Miss Wong
Summary: Pero Bertholdt no era su enemigo. Él estaba allí, esperando por ella. Esperando para llevarla a casa, a un hogar. Pero Annie no se lo permitiría jamás. Viñeta. Bertholdt/Annie. #Dramaqueenbaby.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Pero Bertholdt no era su enemigo. Él estaba allí, esperando por ella. Esperando para llevarla a casa, a un hogar; no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ese sitio, pero sabía que estaba esperando por ellos, por ambos... y quería llegar allí cuanto antes. Pero Annie no se lo permitiría jamás. Viñeta. Bertholdt/Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Princess.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Él sabe.

Bertholdt sabe que Annie es consciente de las innumerables miradas que el muchacho le proporciona (casi) todo el tiempo. Ella es consciente de ello aun con su capucha puesta y sus ojos fijos en aquella sopa de vegetales tan asquerosa que suelen servir en el cuartel, sabe que unos ojos verdes la tienen en la mira, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y Bertholdt lo hace adrede. No se avergüenza de aquello. Su mirada penetra su figura mientras aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño, suplicando en lo más profundo de su interior que Annie lo mire también. Que por una coincidencia del destino voltee el rosto, distraída, y se encuentre con ese par de ojos que la admiran de noche y de día.

Pero nunca lo hace.

Se marcha, solitaria, y nadie se molesta en seguirla. Introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sale por la puerta desapareciendo entre las penumbras de la noche. Y por un instante Bertholdt desea seguirla. Desea levantarse de esa maldita silla, alejarse de aquellos imbéciles que tiene como compañeros y quedarse junto a ella, ofrecerle su abrigo (quien sabe, quizás Annie tiene frío) e intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación ordinaria. Hacía tiempo que Bertholdt no mantenía un diálogo realmente sincero. Todo tenía un propósito, todo era a causa de un plan, todo era una mentira.

Pero no lo hace. En parte, porque Reiner lo observa amenazante. Su mejor amigo no aprueba ese estúpido encaprichamiento porque teme que arruine aquel plan que tanto les había costado construir. Annie no era de fiar, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

—A diferencia de ti, esto no es un campamento de verano para mi. No he venido aquí a hacer amigos o a cantar canciones alrededor de una fogata, he venido a ensuciarme las manos para hacer el trabajo que el otro grupo de imbéciles no se atreve a hacer. Esto no es un juego para mi —Annie apartó sus ojos de Bertholdt y le dedicó a Reiner una mirada demasiado gélida—. A ver si se lo recuerdas a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que eres mejor que nosotros? —replicó Reiner, irritado—. No intentes llevarte todo el crédito, bonita. Nosotros también la hemos pasado mal y aún seguimos haciendo nuestra parte. Nos hemos ganado la confianza de todos, estamos más cerca de Eren y sus amigos que nunca.

Por primera vez, Bertholdt vio a Annie sonreír. Pero fue una sonrisa tan afilada como sus navajas. Se estremeció.

—Me pregunto que pasará el día en que tengas que tomar una decisión y debas deshacerte de todos tus nuevos amigos. Sabes muy bien que eso sucederá tarde o temprano. Si por un momento tu incompetencia te hace dudar, estamos muertos. Yo, en cambio, me he mantenido alejada. Es lo mejor.

Reiner quiso acercarse, furioso, pero Bertholdt lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Crees que a caso me importan ese par de imbéciles? Se muy bien cuales son mis prioridades.

Annie se cruzó de brazos.

—¿La rubia bonita también se encuentra dentro de ese par de imbéciles? —ladeó el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos—. Christa, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberías disimular un poco, Reiner. En la Policía Militar todos son demasiado entrometidos y ya corren los rumores. Me agradaría ver como reaccionarías si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar su vida o la de tu mejor amigo.

—No quieras limpiarte las manos. Tu tampoco lo mataste a él cuando tuviste la oportunidad. ¿Que fue eso, Annie? ¿Remordimiento?

Bertholdt, derrotado, apartó la mirada hacia Reiner, encarando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas, Reiner?

Pero Annie se vio tan pálida como una nube. Lo miró, congelada, y por primera vez se quedó sin palabra alguna. Reiner sonrió con arrogancia, mientras una chispa de fuego recorría sus ojos.

—Si nosotros caemos, Annie querida, tu caerás con nosotros —amenazó, para tomar a Bertholdt del brazo y marcharse del bosque al que habían asistido con la intención de compartir información, pero todo se había ido al demonio.

Sin embargo Bertholdt lo supo después y eso dolió demasiado. Porque sabe que a Annie jamás le temblaría la mano a la hora de clavarle un puñal a ambos, es consciente del riesgo que corre al mirarla, al sonreirle con timidez, al amarla. Y duele, porque por primera vez demostró interés en una vida ajena (en la vida de un _enemigo_).

Pero Bertholdt no era su enemigo. Él estaba allí, esperando por ella. Esperando para llevarla a casa, a un hogar; no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ese sitio, pero sabía que estaba esperando por ellos, por ambos... y quería llegar allí cuanto antes. Pero Annie no se lo permitiría jamás.

Ella era una princesa de hielo, y aunque Bertholdt solo quería otorgarle algo de calidez (un sitio seguro donde reposar), esa frialdad tardaría siglos en derretirse.

Esa frialdad ya lo había consumido a él.

* * *

><p>Uffffffff, <strong>ni siquiera se por qué escribí esto<strong>, ni siquiera me gustó como me quedó XDDDD estoy muriéndome de sueño y **siento que me comí un diccionario entero y empecé a vomitar palabras al azar**(?). Pero chillé y tuve más de mil orgasmos con el nuevo capítulo de Shingeki, y con todo lo que pasó me puse de sentimental a extrañar al trío de traidores, ojalá aparezcan pronto.

En fin, no tengo mucho más para decir D: **si tienen un poco de sentido común** (¿?) se van a dar cuenta que _ese 'él' que menciona Reiner_, es mi querido Armin XD jojo, **Annie/Armin forevaaaaaah madafakas.**

Ains, el efecto de la falta de sueño se nota, ¿eh? Ya me voy, ya me voy.

¿Le dejan un review a esta **mujerzuela loca y drogada**? (?)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
